Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support device for performing driving assistance of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There are two types of known vehicle support controls, for example. One of them, which is referred to as a lane keep control, is a driving support control (hereinafter also referred to as a lane maintenance control) that maintains a driver's own vehicle within a vehicle lane along lane markings. The other is a driving support control (hereinafter also referred to as a trajectory tracking control) that causes the driver's own vehicle to follow the trajectory of a preceding vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-078333 discloses that a lane maintenance control is carried out in the event it is detected that a lane change or a lane deviation of a preceding vehicle has occurred, premised on recognition by a driving support control of lane markings and a preceding vehicle. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-332192 discloses that a lane maintenance control and a trajectory tracking control are carried out. More specifically, in the case that a preceding vehicle is traveling at a distance separated from a driver's own vehicle, based on lane markings, a target travel trajectory of the driver's own vehicle is set, and in the case that the preceding vehicle travels near to the driver's own vehicle, the target trajectory of the driver's own vehicle is set based on the position of the preceding vehicle.